


Tough Love

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Tough Love

Sitting in the corner of the inn, you watched man after man leave, and still you waited finishing your 6th ale you stood and headed for the door.

Sitting at the docks, to clear your head from all the ale you started to mutter curses to yourself, listened to the sea you heard a set of heavy boots making their way towards you.

….

After tucking his Children in bed, Bard entered the cold dark night and breathed in the silent air, placing his pack down he looked over the dark town, his eyes scanned towards the inn where they saw the door open and slam shut while a very angry (y/n) excited and headed towards the docks, shaking his head he wondered who would be so brave to anger you, collecting his pack he made his way towards the docks to, as he needed to collect the barrels that came from the woodland realm.

While watching the man come closer you finally saw who it was “Bard” the man looked to you upon hearing his name “(y/n), good evening” “it is not a good evening, in fact it’s the worst I’ve had In years” you responded looking over you Bard could see you were angry and a little drunk “what troubles you (y/n)” “well apart from being stood up, I’ve, I’ve” you felt yourself go numb and the world faded.

….

Feeling the ground beneath you move, it started to turn your stomach, rubbing your hand across your face you spoke out loud “why did I drink too much last night, and why is the ground moving!?” “Because you are on my barge (y/n)” upon hearing another voice you jumped up and grabbing the dragger from you belt pointed in the direction of the voice. Your eyes landed upon Bards figure and in a flash you put away you dragger and muttered “sorry Bard, I didn’t know it was you” the bargeman handed over his water-skin “drink this it will help settle your stomach, and there is some fruit in the bag too your welcome to have some” “Thank you” taking it and sitting down behind Bard you sipped on the water and picked an apple to eat.

After you had finished eating the apple you finally spoke “What happened last night?” “I found you at the docks end, you were very angry (y/n) you said something about being stood up then you passed out” “why didn’t you just leave me there? I’ve woken up in worse places you know Bard” “I know you have, and it needs to stop!” You could sense the anger in his voice, “you sound just like everyone else in that town Bard, I am no ones to control and I will do as I please” you spat back “why must you be like this (y/n), ever thought that’s why you get stood up all the time? Your drinking, you're out of control behavior, no man in that town wants to wife you” Bard shouted at you, with the words leaving his mouth he regretted it. Tears filled your eyes walking the other end of the barge you sat with your back to the bargeman and felt your heart breaking at the words of the man you have loved for the longest time, but knew you could never have.

….

A soft shaking of your arm woke you from your slumber looking up at the bargeman you sat up as he offered you more food, looking around you saw that you were docked at the very end of the woodland realm, taking small bites of the apple you avoided eye contact with him.

“(Y/n) those things I said, I didn’t mean them” “It’s what everyone thinks about me isn’t Bard, that I’m no good, I’m not worthy of love?” “I don’t think that (y/n)” “raising your eyes you looked at him and saw sorrow on his face but your anger started to get to you “then Bard the bargeman, why did you say it!?” Standing you threw the apple core at him, “(y/n) truly I didn’t mean it.”

Hearing enough you walked off the barge in a huff and headed for the tree line, Bard grabbed your wrist and pulled you back towards him “let me go Bard, I’m better off alone” you cried turning you around Bard's lips met yours in a passionate kiss, throwing your arms around his neck, you deepened it only stopping to catch your breath resting your forehead against his you looked deep into his eyes “(y/n) I have threatened everyman in that town to stay away from you” “why” you said breathlessly “is it not obvious? Why I wouldn’t leave you passed out on a dock, why I think you need to stop drinking, I don’t want you waking up in bad places anymore, I want you to wake up next to me every day and only me! I love you (y/n)” stepping back you looked at the bargeman and smiled “I love you too Bard”


End file.
